How you see the world
by puntuka91
Summary: * Decidiste encontrar otro camino que no fuera yo quien comparte tu silencio he intentado sofocar mis sentimientos y hundir tu voz, y olvidarme de tu cuerpo**He perdido toda fuerza y sentido en mi corazón esperando tu regreso. ADVERTENCIA YAOI


**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. **

**_Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi por lo que si te causa alguna molestia este tipo de historias, esta no es para tí, homofobicos adios n-n_ **

_Bueno eh aqui otra de mis historias todas locas y bien tragicas . dios no lo vuelvo a hacer jejeje mentira si lo voy a hacer muajaja pero ya cambiando de tema, este fic esta dedicado a todos a quellos que lo lea, y claro a los que dejen rewiers =) esta historia esta basada en la cancion de Delux-Quien comparte tu silencio u.u sin mas que decir espero comens para saber como me salio esta historia n.n**How you see the world**_

**_In the end _**

Era tan delicado, como una pieza de fino cristal, como una figura de la más delicada porcelana. Hermoso, enigmático, frio, cálido, algo divino. Lo toco con dos dedos, recorriendo cada facción, cada centímetro de su suave piel. Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar de sus ojos, ya no salían más. Si alguien le hubiera dicho, le hubiera prevenido de esto, seguro que él lo hubiera matado. Todo era su culpa, toda la culpa era de él, de ese corazón orgulloso.

Él lo había asesinado por no detener a cisne. Él Milo de escorpión había matado al amor de su vida Camus de Acuario, por su incompetencia. Por su falta de frialdad ante el aprendiz de Camus, lo hubiera matado como había matado a toda esa gente por órdenes de Saga. Ahora quizás su corazón estaría completo, su alma estaría entera.

Pero las cosas habían salido diferentes. Ahora él, dueño de sus sueños, ilusiones, de su vida entera. Estaba en sus brazos, frio, mudo, ajeno... muerto. Muerte, esa palabra jamás le había causado problemas, remordimientos o dolor. Pero ahora, ahora era el eje de su sufrimiento, de su propio dolor.

Miro de nuevo el rostro de Camus y dejo inmóvil sus dedos. Sentía su cuerpo tan pesado, tan cansado. Ya no quería seguir, quería dejar todo e ir junto a él. Pero su deber como caballero era permanecer ahí, hasta morir en batalla. El amanecer se acercaba, llevaba horas ahí. Nadie sabía que estaba con él, nadie sabía que lo amaba. Desde años atrás habían guardado el secreto, un secreto que jamás nadie supo de que se trataba, y que uno ya se había llevado a la tumba.

Como iba a extrañar esos zafiros, esos ojos que habían sido un enigma, dos témpanos de hielo con los demás. Pero con él despedían amor, pasión, cariño, y una gran variedad de sentimientos. Esos ojos que hacían que cada fibra de su ser temblara cuando lo miraba directo a los propios. Esos labios carmesí, cuna de sus más grandes pasiones. Esos labios sabor cereza, que ahora permanecían cerrados y de un ligero tono azul. Milo acerco sus labios a los de Camus, estos estaban tan fríos. Le dio un ligero beso y lo miro fijamente.

-Adiós Camie nos veremos después-musito el caballero de la octava casa.

Milo dejo el cuerpo de Camus a un lado, camino hacia la entrada y clavo sus turquesas en el firmamento. El cielo ya se pintaba de tonos rojizos y naranjas, dejando la negrura atrás. Esa era la señal para que regresara a su templo. Una sensación de angustia se sentía en su pecho, no quería dejarlo ahí.

Camino hacia las escaleras y se encamino hacia el templo del escorpión celeste, con cautela. Por suerte o desgracia a partir de su templo ya no había custodios. Paso por Capricornio sin ver el cuerpo de Shura, no tenía necesidad de ver más muertos.

Paso por Sagitario sigilosamente, hasta llegar a Escorpión. Ahí se sentó recargado en una pared. Tomo su cabeza entre sus brazos y soltó un par de lágrimas. Esas lágrimas que lo venían ahogando desde hacía un buen rato, dejo que un sollozo saliera de su reseca garganta. Si no lo hacía probablemente no podría sostenerse en pie, durante el funeral. Suspiro, limpio sus lágrimas prófugas y se levanto de donde estaba. Fue a la parte privada y se dio baño rápido.

Se vistió impecable y porto su armadura. Faltaba un par de horas para los funerales, seguramente estarían preparando los cuerpos, se sintió tentado a dar un vistazo. Pero eso sería demasiado arriesgado, prefirió esperar. Respiro profundo repetidas veces, una y otra vez hasta que los pulmones le dolieron. Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe al ver la imagen en él. Salió de su templo y espero ahí, ya que tenía el presentimiento que la diosa pronto se aparecería ahí junto con todo su sequito de bronceados.

Ahí quedo parado aproximadamente 30 minutos, recordando caras, sensaciones, momentos olores. Ese olor tan peculiar que emanaba del cuerpo de Camus, ese olor que no había dejado de segregar ni aun muerto. Ese olor llano, sencillo, varonil y exquisito para sus fosas nasales. Era una mezcla de tierra mojada, junto a un olor dulce pero a la vez acido. Miro hacia arriba en los escalones cuando sintió varias presencias acercarse. Volvió a respirar profundo y volvió a su postura fría.

Athena venia riendo con sus caballeros de bronce, Milo sintió rabia, una cólera lo embargaba, pero permaneció impávido y muy quieto. Ya hacían ahí todos vivos, a todos los habían resucitado, excepto claro a los que la diosa considero traidores. Milo se arrodillo ante su Diosa y miro hacia el suelo.

-Princesa Athena mis respetos hacia usted- hablo pausadamente el caballero de escorpión. Sentía las piernas entumecidas por el largo rato que había estado hincado con el cuerpo de Camus en sus brazos.

-Buen día caballero, levántate por favor. Ven con nosotros acompáñanos hacia el cementerio-dijo la joven diosa seria. Milo se levanto de su sitio y se puso frente a su diosa. El debía medir al menos una cabeza más que ella. El caballero se veía imponente a lado de los adolescentes.

-Como guste princesa- dijo Milo mirando todavía el suelo, eso no es normal en el. Y mucho menos le gustaba, a él le gustaba ver a los ojos a todo con quien hablaba, pero debido al respeto que debía guardar así lo hizo.

La diosa paso a un lado del caballero y luego pasaron sus protegidos. Milo aun tenia la mirada baja cuando sintió como el caballero de cisne le clavaba su fría mirada. Era muy parecida a la de su maestro, fría carente de emoción. Pero con algo oculto, Milo le regreso la mirada. Este se estremeció un poco, ya que la mirada del escorpión era penetrante, era como si viera dentro de su alma. El joven siguió de largo al mayor y desvió su mirada hacia a un lado.

Milo iba a seguir su camino cuando siento otra mirada clavada en su persona, esta era dulce y compasiva. Sin mirar de quien se trataba sabía que esa mirada era de Andrómeda. Camino ignorando al caballero de la armadura rosada. Pasaron por la casa de Libra, la joven reencarnación de Athena iba hablando con sus allegados, mientas Milo permanecía callado y algo ausente. Llegaron a la casa de Virgo donde su guardián meditaba como acostumbraba. Eso le había traídos varios recuerdos al guardián de la octava casa.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas vivencias con él y ahora estaba muerto. Era cruel pensarlo así, pero era la más fría y desagradable realidad. Su realidad jamás le había incomodado como ahora, ese destino que tenia trazado le pesaba y demasiado.

No supo en qué momento Shaka caminaba a su lado, hacia Leo. Cuando llegaron ahí estaba el orgulloso león sonriéndole a todos. Su mirada esmeralda choco con la aguamarina. Este lo miraba con una mezcla de decepción, tristeza y sobre todo desconcierto. Era como si le preguntara silenciosamente ¿Qué paso? Milo le dedico una mirada fría y siguió su camino. No estaba de humor para reconciliaciones cursis o encuentros amistosos. Un irritante dolor de cabeza le había empezado a molestar desde hacía un rato.

Todos caminaron hasta tauro y aries, donde sus guardianes saludaron a todos y caminaron hacia el cementerio. Mu, Aldebarán y Aioria conversaban animadamente, mientras que la diosa junto con sus caballeros de bronce hacía lo mismo. Milo los miraba sin mirarlos exactamente, se sentía tan ligero, y a la vez tan pesado. Tenía un enorme vacío en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta, respiro lo más calmado que puso y siguió mirando al frente. Como dolía fingir estar bien, como dolía pensar de mas, dolía recordar una y otra vez que no lo volvería a ver. Quería sofocar su voz, quería sacarse esa mirada de su mente, olvidar que alguna vez existió, olvidar todo y seguir como antes.

-¿Sucede algo Milo de escorpión?-pregunto Shaka al ver que su compañero se detenía al ver el cementerio frente a sí.

-Nada- dijo cortante.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar, donde se encontraban ya algunos soldados con los cuerpos de los caballeros. Camus parecía una imagen fantasmagórica con esa ropa mortuoria, Milo sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver a su hermoso cubo en ese estado. Empezó la ceremonia y la diosa dijo algunas palabras, vacías y llanas para el gusto del escorpión. No supo en qué momento quedo solo en el cementerio, de un momento a otro vio como se alejaban todos viéndolo fijamente. Milo se hinco al nivel de a tierra y miro las 5 tumbas. Miro la de Saga de Géminis, y un dejo de decepción cruzo su mirada. A quien había considerado un modelo a seguir estaba muerto, por su propia mano y además había sido un traidor. Un pensamiento se sembró en su mente, toda su vida había sido una mentira. Y no solamente porque había sido ciego, sordo y mudo, un incompetente. Él ya desconfiaba del falso patriarca desde hacía algún tiempo y jamás había dicho o hecho algo al respecto ¿Por qué? Quizás por comodidad, por engañarse a sí mismo que lo que hacía estaba bien, realmente era un ignorante de todo. Se sentía estúpido y confuso, sentimientos para nada agradables y mucho menos para el escorpión.

Él que era orgulloso, arrogante y sobre todo que se sentía poderoso. Pero ahora, ahora sabía que no era nada de ello... simplemente era otro caballero más. Su orgullo le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, se sentía fracasado e inútil. Unos caballeros de bronce lo habían vencido, si porque aunque no lo aceptase Hyoga lo hubiera matado de haber sabido antes la técnica que aprendió de Camus antes de su muerte. Quizás si lo hubiera matado antes de que pasara de su casa, no hubiera aprendido nada y ahora todo estaría como antes.

¿Realmente había hecho lo correcto? Sabía que sí, pero aun quedaba esa duda, del hubiera pasado. Quizás Saga seguiría poseído, quizás el hubiera sido encomendado a otra de las misiones especiales que le daban, quizás hubiera tenido que matar junto con Dead Mask y Afrodita medio santuario, quizás todo el mundo hubiera sido destruido por matar a su diosa. El caso era que en cualquiera de los escenarios posibles siempre había dolor.

Miro la tumba de Camus, suspiro al viento y miro al cielo.

-Sabes nunca te lo dije, pero tenias razón. Sobre el santuario, sobre el patriarca y sobre mí. Siempre creí lo que me decías, aunque yo dijera lo contrario, sabes que siempre fui desconfiado y por eso te pido perdón. Quizás preguntes ¿Por qué? Por no haberte tenido confianza sobre lo que pensaba, sobre lo que sentía, creo que jamás fui 100% sincero contigo. Debes perdonarme pero nunca tuve confianza en la gente, en nadie de hecho. Tú fuiste una excepción, pero como buen ermitaño jamás te dije todo sobre mí. Aunque a veces dudo que tú hicieras lo mismo, y si fue así de nuevo perdóname por no tenerte confianza. Jamás sabrás que nunca me gusto que te fueras a Siberia y que por las noches miraba las estrellas y rezaba a los dioses para que volvieras. Nunca sabrás que cuando volviste estaba tan nervioso por ver como habías cambiado... Y por supuesto nunca sabrás lo decepcionado que me sentí cuando vi esa nueva coraza fría en tu interior. Esa que habías formado y que ni siquiera por mi había cedido, ni siquiera por mi- dijo Milo mirando fijamente la inscripción en la roca, sus turquesas estaban nubladas de dolor.

-Y también espero que algún día disculpes lo que te voy a decir pero... te odio, te odio por no darme una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, por morir así sin tomarme en cuenta, por esos años perdidos, por esas cartas que escribí y nunca tuvieron una respuesta. Y sobre todo por te ame demasiado y tu nunca lo viste. Pero sabes me odia mas a mí, por ser tan cobarde y nunca decirte todo esto antes de tu muerte, por aunque me duele en mi orgullo tenía miedo a tu rechazo, a tu indiferencia y ahora me arrepiento. También tendrás que perdonarme porque jamás voy a volver a venir aquí. Hasta siempre Camus de Acuario, solo pido a Zeus que cuando llegue mi muerte pueda verte una vez más. Y que si vuelvo a nacer, me gustaría volverte a conocer- dijo Milo rozando la inscripción con la yema de sus dedos. Se levanto y se fue directo a las 12 casas. Cuando llego a Aries, su guardián junto con el de Tauro y Leo platicaban amenamente. Cuando Milo estuvo enfrente los tres callaron y lo miraron.

-Mis respetos caballeros, caballero Mu de Aries solicito permiso para pasar por su casa- dijo Milo mecánicamente

- Mu de Aries te saluda Milo de escorpión y puede pasar por la casa de Aries- dijo dulcemente Mu

-Gracias-dijo Milo pasando sin mirar nada, ni nadie. Cuando iba a terminar de pasar una mano se poso en su hombro lo que hizo que se detuviera y volteara a ver a quien le había detenido.

-¿Si? Aioria de Leo, ¿En qué puedo servirte?-pregunto mas por obligación que por gusto el octavo guardián

-Quería hablar contigo Milo-dijo Aioria serio

-Te escucho-dijo el escorpión mirando directamente a los ojos a su interlocutor

-Quería saber si estás bien-dijo Aioria con el brazo aun en el hombro de su compañero

-Si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-pregunto el escorpión seriamente

-Ya sabes, supe que tú y Camus fueron amigos y me imagino que debe de ser duro- comento el león

-No, estoy consciente que esto debe pasar. Y que pronto quizás nosotros también estemos en su misma situación- contestó sombrío Milo

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Estás bien? O más bien ¿estamos bien?-pregunto el rubio a su amigo

-Sí, lo estamos pelusa ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo Milo cansado y regalando una sonrisa a su minino amigo

-Porque no me has hablado desde el incidente con Saga, ya sabes cuándo te quite tu misión-dijo Aioria con voz pausada.

-Si lo recuerdo ¿Con que pedazos eh?-dijo Milo levantando una ceja

-Pedazos bicho-dijo Aioria viendo desafiante a su igual

-Ya lo veremos, ya veremos quien hace pedazos a quien- dijo Milo con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos

-Sí, algún día bicho-dijo sonriendo el rubio

-Me tengo que ir pelusa nos vemos luego- le dijo Milo regresándole la sonrisa.

Cuando vio que el escorpión estaba lejos, Aioria se giro hacia los demás santos, todos lo miraban curioso. O al menos la mayoría ya que Shaka parecía meditar.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Mu preocupado

-Él dice que bien, pero lo dudo. Se le ve abatido-comento el león

-Si todos lo notamos igual, es decir Milo no es así. Quizás ustedes no lo ven así, pero nosotros, Aioria y yo que lo conocemos de tiempo, sabemos que no está bien- dijo Aldebarán con gesto compungido

-¿Eran muy unidos él y Acuario?-pregunto Mu con curiosidad

-Algo así, se conocían desde niños, quizás no lo recuerdas, pero ellos eran inseparables. Entonces Camus se fue a Siberia y él se quedo aquí. Su relación se hizo menos estrecha, pero igual eran amigos-observo Aioria

-Si algo recuerdo, él llora, mi cosmos lo ve. Su alma llora-dijo Mu viendo el camino que había tomado Milo

-Es de imaginarse, él jamás aceptara que está mal. Ni siquiera cuando era niño aceptaba que algo le molestaba, siempre fue muy hermético con lo sentía- dijo con tristeza Leo

-Tarde o temprano explotara, sus sentimientos son como una bomba de tiempo que pronto explotara-concluyo Shaka, que había estado analizando a su compañero de armas.

-Mucho me temo que si-dijo Mu en la misma postura de Shaka

-No lo sé ese bicho siempre ha sido así-dijo Aioria

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá-dijo Aldebarán en un suspiro.

******

1 semana después

Era un día particularmente caluroso en el santuario, los rayos solares quemaban sin tregua, haciendo del calor sofocante. Milo no había salido más que una vez de su templo en ese tiempo, y eso solamente a comprar la despensa. Se le veía como siempre, frio, alejado y cínico como él solo.

Pero algo había cambiado, su mirada antes burlona ahora era nostálgica tirando a lo doloroso. Ese día había decidido seguir como antes, fingiendo que no sentía nada. Aunque sus entrañas se estuvieran disolviendo como acido, ignoraría eso y más si era necesario. No estaría por el templo como magdalena en desgracias ni como alma en pena. Estaba vivo, por lo tanto tenía que vivir.

Salió de su templo al filo de las 10 de la mañana ni muy temprano ni muy tarde. Cuando estuvo totalmente fuera de su casa, los ojos le dolieron al darle directo los rayos de luz, cerro un poco los ojos para acostumbrarse a la iluminación del día y camino tranquilo hacia el coliseo. Como supuso no había ningún custodio a esa hora, seguro los encontraría entrenando. Miro el cielo despejado, puso su mano en su frente para ver más las esponjosas nubes. Se sentía como recién nacido viendo el mundo. Jamás lo había visto con tal detenimiento, ni las nubes, ni los arboles ni siquiera las escaleras de piedra. Todo se le antojaba hermoso, a su manera, totalmente diferente. Se quito un mechón de cabello azul y siguió su camino hacia el coliseo.

Cuando llego vio mucha gente aglomerada ahí, los santo de bronce entrenaban entre sí. Se acerco a los otros santos de oro, y se sentó en las gradas.

-Caballeros, buen día-dijo Milo con voz trémula, mirando la arena

-Milo que bueno que viniste ¿Cómo te sietes?-pregunto Aioria mirando a su amigo muy interesado

-Bien, solo fue un pequeño resfrió - mintió Milo

-Si me imagino- comento Aioria

-¿Y Shaka? No estaba en su templo-pregunto Milo notando la ausencia del de virgo.

-Esta con la princesa Athena-dijo Mu sonriendo tranquilamente

-O mira que bien-dijo Milo con desinterés. El caballero de cisne luchaba arduamente con el caballero Andrómeda, al parecer estaban muy parejos. Milo sintió que alguien lo miraba, recorrió con la mirada toda la arena y la vio. Era una joven rubia, con una máscara, amazona probablemente, mirándolo fijamente. O eso fue lo que noto ya que con la máscara no se sabía. Milo la miro intensamente y entonces esta aparto la mirada, típico nadie sostenía la mirada a Milo. Le intrigaba esa mujer, en su vida la había visto y parecía como si lo mirara ¿con odio? Si eso percibía, odio.

La pelea termino, y el escorpión estaba dispuesto a irse, estaba muy aburrido, quizás iría al pueblo a tomar algo o a comprar cualquier cosa. Se paró de su asiento e iba dispuesto a irse cuando alguien le grito con voz colérica.

-¡¡Pensé que todos los malos caballeros habían sido muertos con la restauración del santuario, pero veo que no fue así!!-declaro la voz enardecida

Milo se volteo a ver a su agresor, que sabía bien que era una mujer, pero jamás pensó que era la misma que lo estaba mirando.

-¡Si, a ti te hablo caballero dorado de escorpión, tu asesino de sangre frio y aparte cobarde!- dijo la mujer llamando la atención de todos- Tu que deshonraste a nuestra diosa, asesinando por la espalda a mi maestro, siendo ayudado por otro caballero. Mírame caballero ¿no me recuerdas? ¿Acaso tan rápido se te olvidan las victimas que matas? No cabe duda eres un asesino que no mereces estar aquí-dijo la mujer parándose enfrente del caballero de oro. Milo camino hacia ella, y se le quedo mirando con una ceja levantada.

-Mira mocosa no te recuerdo, ni siquiera se dé que me hablas, es mas ¿Quién eres?- dijo Milo mirando a la joven con una sonrisa cínica

-Soy June de Camaleón, la isla de Andrómeda era mi hogar, el cual tu destruiste y mataste a mis compañeros. Junto a mi maestro Albiore de Cefeo, él al que cobardemente mataste con ayuda de otro caballero-dijo encolerizada June

-Tu maestro Albiore y yo tuvimos una batalla justa, además esas ordenes me las dieron, no las hice por mi cuenta- dijo Milo con indiferencia sin borrar esa sonrisa cínica de su rostro- Ya deberías saber cómo es esto mocosa, si no tienes más que decirme me retiro-dijo Milo con un gesto desdeñoso

-Si ahora te escudas en que eran ordenes ¿Tan bien eran ordenes que otro caballero te ayudara? Además de que ustedes asesinos dejaron una marca, una rosa junto a su cadáver- dijo June con ojos llorosos. Milo detuvo su andar ¿Había oído bien? ¿Una rosa? ¿Afrodita lo había ayudado? El oji azul se quedo pasmado y volteo a ver a la chiquilla que aun permanecía parada en el mismo sitio.

-Mientes, yo jamás hubiera aceptado algo como eso, tu maestro murió en un combate justo- dijo el peli azul con una expresión reflexiva en su bello rostro.

-No miente Milo, Afrodita te ayudo a matar a nuestro maestro Albiore- dijo Shun con voz compungida

-¿De qué rayos hablas Andrómeda? Eso jamás sucedería, porque yo...-Milo se quedo callado a media frase, su cara era un poema en ese momento. Saga lo había mandado, él jamás confiaba en nadie, siempre mandaba a alguien más. ¿Afrodita lo había ayudado a acabar con Albiore de Cefeo? No era imposible, algo que siempre había hecho perfecto eran sus misiones. Debía admitir que esa vez se había distraído pensando en las palabras de ese caballero, que resultaron más que ciertas.

-¿Qué vas a decir asesino? ¿Qué de repente la diosa te dio las respuestas? Eres un cobarde, escudándote en que no lo hiciste por conciencia propia, ¿pero que se iba a esperar de alguien que siguió al diabólico Saga de Géminis como un perro? Absolutamente todo lo que hiciste-dijo June en voz burlona. Milo escondió sus ojos en su flequillo azul, respiraba una y otra vez profundo para no ir y matar a esa insolente. El santo de escorpión dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse antes de cometer una estupidez.

-Y ahora huyes, ojala hubieras muerto junto con los perros del antiguo Patriarca, ¡Asesino!-grito la amazona con voz burlona. Milo volteo bruscamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía a la amazona agarrada del cuello. Los caballeros dorados y de bronce presentes corrieron al ver tal escena.

-¡¡¡Anda repítelo mal nacida, repítelo!!! ¡¡Soy un asesino!!! ¿No? Bueno y como tal ahora mismo no me importaría cargar con otra muerte y menos la de alguien tan insignificante como tú. Maldita mocosa ¿de verdad creíste que no lo iba a hacer? Por eso lo dijiste enfrente de todos, para que me contuviera ¿no? Te tengo noticias yo no me acobardo de algo como eso. Ahora vas estar contenta mocosa estúpida, estarás por fin con tu maestro-dijo Milo sonriendo de la lado, con esa sonrisa perversa que usaba para matar, muchas personas habían visto esa misma sonrisa antes de morir. Milo acerco su uña Antares al cuello de la muchacha y rasgaba centímetro a centímetro la piel de la amazona, la hubiera matado de ser porque Aioria le asentó tal golpe que había hecho que soltara a la amazona.

-Caballero ¿Qué rayos haces? ¿De verdad crees que vamos a dejar que mates a esta chiquilla?- pregunto con furia el león dorado

-Claro, ¿para que preocuparse por esta porquería?-dijo el guardián de la octava casa con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos. Muy pocas veces había matado por gusto, pero esa chiquilla lo había sacado de sus cabales. June se desangraba lentamente en los pies de Milo, este la miro y se sintió extrañamente bien. Era como si su cabeza estuviera en otra parte y solo estuviera un animal hambriento de sangre. Tomo a la joven en sus brazos ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Suéltala Milo o tendré que atacarte- dijo Shun con enojo, a su lado todos los de bronce estaban en posición de ataque.

-Jajaja yo no sé qué decir, esto están hilarante- dijo Milo soltando una carcajada limpia. Tomo a la joven y se la entrego a Shun como si de un costal de papas se tratara. Su típica mirada y sonrisa hacían acto de presencia en Milo. Todos lo miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y este simplemente las miraba con un brillo de satisfacción. Sus manos goteaban del liquido carmesí de June de Camaleón, era un liquido espeso y caliente. Estaba riendo como un niño con su juguete, cuando un nuevo puñetazo fue directo a su cara. Esto dejo callado al escorpio, sentía como una ola de sentimientos lo atravesaban.

-¿Escorpión?-pregunto Aioria a su compañero de armas, este se había quedado en el mismo lugar con la mirada perdida, cuando de un momento a otro, lo golpeo con la misma intensidad. Ninguno traía armadura por lo que fue un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aioria estaba desconcertado, mientras que Milo estaba mirándolo con furia.

-Anda Gata dorada, quiero ver que me hagas pedazos-dijo Milo con una sonrisa cínica, todos los presentes a esas alturas dudaban de la salud mental del octavo guardián de las 12 casas.

Ambos caballeros estuvieron largo rato golpeándose e hiriéndose como dos animales, ninguno uso sus técnicas de combate, eran como dos adolescente peleándose en escuela. Mu y Aldebarán decidieron intervenir. Mu tomo a Aioria y Aldebarán a Milo y cada quien llevo a sus compañeros a sus respectivas casas. Milo se removía en brazos del brasileño, quería seguir golpeando a Aioria. El peli azul tenía el labio roto, la ceja abierta, un pómulo hinchado y varios golpes en su cara y cuerpo. Milo dejo de luchar contra el gran toro, cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho ¿Pero qué rayos había hecho? Había perdido totalmente el control, eso solamente le había pasado dos veces en sus 20 años de vida. La primera cuando era un aprendiz y casi mata a otro niño. Y ahora casi mata a una amazona y de paso desata una guerra de 1000 días.

_"Bien Milo, bien"_ se reprendió mentalmente el bicho. Cuando llegaron al templo de escorpión, Aldebarán lo soltó y lo dejo en su casa, iba a acompañarlo al interior cuando fue detenido por el mismo guardián.

-Gracias Alde, pero preferiría estar solo. Necesito reflexionar en lo que hice-dijo Milo mirando su templo sin ver al toro.

-Si, como digas Milo seguro que ¿Estarás bien?-pregunto el brasileño

-Si, estaré bien-dijo Milo entrando a su templo.

Cuando llego a su parte privada se tumbo en el suelo, recargándose en una pared. Y empezó a echar andar su mente. Que estupidez había hecho, jamás pensó que pudiera hacer tantas tonterías en un día. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, la cara y sobre todo su orgullo. O lo que quedaba de él. Suspiro y miro hacia la ventana.

-Todo es tu culpa Camus de Acuario, condeno el día en que te conocí y te entregue mi ser. Mira lo que me has convertido en alguien débil, demasiado débil que apenas y respira sin ti... sin ti- musito con la voz estrangulada. Unas gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus turquesas, quería gritar. Golpeo el piso en el que se encontraba, haciéndole un hoyo enorme. Se limpio con rabia las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

Se levanto y lavo las heridas, después se lavo las manos, y con la cara en alto salió en busca del guardín de leo. Lo encontró en Leo, estaba al parecer curando sus heridas. Milo lo observo unos segundos y después se acerco a él. Aioria al verlo se puso en postura de ataque.

-Tranquilo no vengo a eso. Solo venia a pedirte una disculpa por mi proceder yo no debí hacer eso, de hecho no debí hacer nada de lo que hice- dijo el oji azul mirando el suelo

-Sí, no debiste, pero te entiendo Milo, sabes si dijeras debes en cuando lo que sientes esto no pasaría ¿sabes? En mi puedes confiar y lo sabes ¿no?-pregunto el oji verde

-No... puedo Aioria, jamás lo eh hecho y créeme que no pienso hacerlo ahora- dijo el octavo guardián

-Al menos promete que lo intentaras- resigno Aioria

-Ok lo prometo, ¿estamos bien verdad Aioria?-pregunto el peli azul al castaño

-Estamos bien Milo-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pelusa nos vemos después, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo el escorpión celeste yéndose hacia el cementerio del santuario.

-Está bien nos vemos después-dijo Aioria con el ceño fruncido

El peli azul llego hasta el cementerio, este estaba vacío. Camino entre las lapidas y llego a la que buscaba. Se sentó junto a esta y miro al cielo.

-Sabes me eh portado como un patán, un inmaduro. Nunca debí decir lo que dije, porque aquí estoy como mosquito a la luz- termino en un suspiro- Pero sabes, debo admitir que todo fue mi culpa... Camie, muchas gracias. Por fin eh comprendido muchas cosas y una de ellas fue que aun no eh madurado. La segunda es que junto a ti, tuve momentos de extrema felicidad, que jamás voy a olvidar. Y la tercera, es que gracias a ti supe lo que era el verdadero dolor-termino Milo mirando como las nubes blancas e inmaculadas eran demoradas por nubarrones negros.- Pero sobre todo supe lo que es amar, amar a alguien como lo hice yo, y por eso te doy las gracias, porque si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera sido tan feliz, y tan infeliz a la vez. No te preocupes Camus, te prometo que jamás nadie se enterara que tú fuiste la persona más importante en mi vida, lo juro-dijo Milo mirando el cielo, mientras que este anunciaba una tormenta, una tormenta que apenas iba a empezar.


End file.
